VH1's Behind The Story: The Candidate For Goddess
by Munkey Ju
Summary: *3rd script*PG-13 due to language, drug humor, and the sheer terror of the characters' confessions! This is just for kicks. If you can take your humor and don't mind a side order of fries, by all means, look. Returns from commercial breaks to follow...
1. Opening Credits

Yes, so we've all seen or heard of those "Behind the Music" stories on random artists half of you at too dense to even know about. (I.e. Led Zeppelin, Van Halen, etc.) Regardless, this is making fun of that. Please note that any future "occupations" or past/current/future actions that fall into the infamous "sex, drugs, scandal, sex, success, failure" category are my own inventions. While some of these events (i.e. Erts becoming a pilot, Ernest's death, Clay becoming an Observer, and Hiead being insane, etc.) actually DID occur. This is supposed to be unedited, so don't freak out and say junk about censorships because I'm telling you now that you're viewing it prior to the censorship's hands on butchering. So without further ado, I bring you my greatest masterpiece since the finger painting I did on the kindergarten walls…  
  
VH1's Behind the Story: The Candidate for Goddess  
Edited for ffnet by Munkey Ju   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Mechas. Ingrids. Goddesses. There were several names for the five man made marvels that soared through space and fought against their enemy- VICTIM. Fifteen pilots and fourteen repairers' lives were followed through this complex battle and drama. This is VH1's Behind The Story: The Candidate For Goddess.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The year was 4088 S.C. when the planet Zion became man's last hope. The enemy, VICTIM, attacked every so often in hopes of destroying Zion. To defend this "last star", the humans of this universe developed five large humanoid machines they called Goddesses. Now fifteen years later, we reunite the original cast of this most complex show. Gareas Elidd, pilot of Ernn Laties.  
  
Gareas Elidd: (sporting instructor's uniform with a pack of cigarettes in one hand) Yeah, I heard what you cop-out "television" producers were trying to do. It won't work damnit! You could never bring back all of us. (begins to tear up and looks away from camera) Shut the fucking thing off!  
  
Among our "first five" pilots, whose trials and woes we followed, only four had repairers. For the fifth Goddess pilot was one Ernest Cuore with repairer Tune Youg. The fourth pilot- Rioroute Vilgyna and repairer Phil Phleira Deed. The third- Yu Hikura and repairer and sister Kazuhi Hikura. The second pilot, Gareas Elidd with repairer Leena Fujimura. The top pilot- Teela Zain Elmes with no known repairer.  
  
Kazuhi Hikura: (looking unamused at camera) She rarely talked outside of her Ingrid. It's a wonder she lived for so long without some sort of human contact.  
Gareas Elidd: (looking better) She just… (sighs and lights up cigarette) She just never really gave a fuck about our well being. That's what I thought. She's a self centered asshole. That's Teela.  
Phil Phleira Deed: Did he say that? He's such an asshole.  
  
With the VICTIM growing stronger, and the "first five" pilots beginning to weaken- a new bunch of recruits arrived at GOA's docking bay. The pilot candidates were Roose Sawamura, Yamagi Kushida, Hiead Gner, Zero Enna, and Clay Cliff Fortran. Their repairers were Wrecka Toesing, Tukasa Kuscha, Ikhny Allecto, Kizna Towryk, and Saki Mimori. Gner and Enna had your typical rivalry throughout a fair majority of the story.  
  
Zero Enna: (hasn't aged a bit in the face, seated on a love seat with arm resting on the back of chair) I never did like Hiead. He always had some attitude like he was God's gift to GOA, when we all know that wasn't true.  
Roose Sawamura: (seated next to Wrecka Toesing) They did fight often. It wasn't very nice of them to. They were constantly getting into trouble, so that naturally meant the rest of us would too.  
  
There were also five other individuals. The top five candidates at GOA. Number One was Force Wartilliam with repairer Carres Gouthena. Number Two was Sure la Card with repairer Bellarcha Enoch. Number Three was Yoshino Sakaragi with repairer Una Kleik. Number Four was Aracd Narocke and his repairer Kyoko Farly. Fifth, was Erts Virny Cocteau with repairer Rome Lotte.  
  
Aracd Narocke: (chewing on a toothpick) Now, he was a weirdo. He was all "Ooh, don't touch me. I'm a fucking telepathist" or something like that.  
Yoshino Sakaragi: Dude, he was an odd one. The best really out of all of us. That's the only reason he got promoted. His brother was a telepathist, he was a telepathist. When one telepathist dies, you GOTTA replace him with another telepathist. At least I was able to start pummeling on Force then. So I was glad he left.  
  
Erts Virny Cocteau was promoted to Goddess Pilot number five after the tragic death of his older brother, whom he never met, Ernest Cuore. Rioroute Vilgyna was there.  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna: I was so fucking there, man. I saw the whole thing.  
Phil Phleira Deed: Did HE say that? He's such an asshole. No really, you have no idea just how much of an asshole he is!  
  
So what happened in the minds of these pilots and repairers as their worlds suddenly began to collide?  
  
Kazuhi Hikura: Well, one might be able to say that it all really started to go downhill after Gareas-kun began the addiction.  
Gareas Elidd: It was NOT an addiction! Everyone does it! If you aren't, there must be something wrong with you!  
Leena Fujimura: He's only saying that because Rio was able to hit on the other girls and he was stuck with me. So he made the best of it and demanded sex. Constantly. It grew to the point where it just didn't mean anything anymore. Well, I take that back. I was glad it wasn't him. (starts to cry) Ernest was so noble.  
  
Ernest Cuore and Gareas Elidd had a kinship that was traced back to their days as candidates at GOA. It was this bond that forced Cuore to make a last minute decision that would ultimately end his life, and permanently change the lives of those around him.  
  
Teela Zain Elmes: …it was sad.  
Gareas Elidd: Why the hell would you bring THAT up? Is that all SHE said about it? It should have been me! I wouldn't be so miserable if it had been me! (pauses and starts smoking cigarette) Though, sometimes I'm thankful. I wouldn't be able to kick little punks' asses if it weren't for the fact he saved my life. (looks straight into camera, frowning) I miss him.  
  
Ernest's brother, Erts Virny Cocteau had just met candidate number 88- Zero Enna. Their friendship would grow quickly in such a short period of time as Erts was summoned to GIS to take his brother's place in the Goddess Pilot ranks.  
  
Erts Virny Cocteau: I never really knew him. I mean, it would have been awkward if we had met. Just think of how odd it would be for two telepathists, who happened to be brothers, met each other for the first time in over ten years? We would be able to tell if we were disappointed or disapproving. It would have hurt worse than anything in the universe.  
Zero Enna: (seated next to Erts on chair) I didn't understand how the whole telepathy thing worked at first, but there was something different about Erts. (smiles reassuringly at Erts who looks shyly at his hands) He's just special. It tortured me to know that I couldn't advance with him. I wanted to so badly, and I promised him that as he left GOA.  
  
Rome Lotte seemed the most distressed after Erts' promotion to GIS.  
  
Carres Gouthena: She started doing all these drugs. It was terrible. She got so bad that she was sniffing anti-freeze from the lower 80's PRO-INGs.  
Kizna Towryk: Is THAT what happened? I never could figure out why Zero's PRO-ING went through so much anti-freeze. I mean, it was needing to be refilled about three times a week. Now it all makes sense.  
Force Wartilliam: Anti-freeze, huh? Yeah, that's some good shit there. If you were really good though, you would sneak into the infirmary and slip out with a couple of those "dissolves in water" type of sinus medication. Chop that shit up and sniff it using a straw from the mess hall. Yeeeahh…  
Una Kleik: I think I saw that red haired girl sneaking in with Rome after HER partner left for GIS. Anti-freeze is a terrible addiction to get over.  
  
When we come back. Clay Cliff Fortran, Candidate number 89, becomes and Observer. On VH1's Behind the Story: The Candidate For Goddess.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Back From Break, One

Woohoo! You like it! All right! Well, I have a few notes here. *snickers at Behind the Music special going on behind her* First off, I don't own anyone or any logo, name, franchise, potato chips, and/or Electric zappers with VH1, Bunny-sensei, or junk on it (meaning this is the disclaimer.) Second off, I'm glad the anti-freeze was a big hit. I actually know someone who got arrested for sniffing anti-freeze out of neighborhood air conditioners. I'm glad you all think it's as hilarious as I do. Third, I know Clay is going to piss a few of you off, but I had my inspirations. *coughcoughGatescough* So my advice is… deal with it. It happened in "Real Genius", and this is just for fun anyway. Fourth, CPS is the abbreviation for Child Protective Services for those unfamiliar with that organization. **Massive props to Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat, Rufus, though he's more like family than a pet, and to Kay-san for allowing Garu's mouth to shoot off "Godboy", thank you.**  
  
VH1's Behind the Story: The Candidate For Goddess   
(Back from commercial break one)  
Edited for ffnet by Munkey Ju  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we last left our companions, repairer Rome Lotte was stricken with grief after losing her partner, Erts Virny Cocteau, and chose a life of drug addiction to overcome this sorrow. In the weeks to follow his departure to GIS, something strange happened on GOA that would result in another drug addict amongst the repairer ranks.  
  
Yamagi Kushida: That's right, that fucking VICTIM actually got ONBOARD GOA. That was pretty stupid. The whole incident was just…  
Kyoko Farly: (sitting cross legged on Indian style rug) Uh, don't remind me. That whole rotten aura VICTIM thing does not help my Chi.  
Aracd Narocke: (nodding) Yeah, that was pretty fucked up. Oh, and the VICTIM inside GOA thing was too.  
  
A rouge VICTIM had penetrated through GOA's security and began to kill off random occupants. It was searching for one particular candidate- number 88.  
  
Zero Enna: Now, it was at that time SOMEONE should have called CPS because Hiead was a raving lunatic. He came on the scene bitching about how "the VICTIM chose" me or something like that. If the officials at GOA didn't know he was insane, that should have clued them off right there. Clay did a marvelous job. I was happy for him when he got promoted.  
  
With his quick thinking and extensive knowledge of computers, Clay Cliff Fortran single handedly guided GOA into victory against the rouge VICTIM. He was then promoted to GIS as an Observer.  
  
Saki Mimori: (wearing a dirty coat and holding a bottle concealed inside a brown paper bag; waving drunkenly as she speaks) Yeah, fuck 'im, I says. 'E went uof and went ouf!  
Clay Cliff Fortran: (lounging on a beach blanket, surrounded by supermodels) I "went uof" huh? Well, it really isn't easy being me. I rarely get to eat, I have people who are totally incompetent, and people who refuse to see my vision. You try being the savior of the human race! (sips margarita then spits it out) Hey! You there! I said NO FUCKING SALT! Can't you speak Interplanetary Standard!?  
Saki Mimori: (shoos away at camera) Fuck 'im! (walks off scratching herself and downing rest of bottle's contents)  
  
Life was looking pretty grim for the lower 80s series candidates. Now that Fortran had advanced, the odds were against their favor. Three sane persons and one freak of nature- Hiead Gner.  
  
Zero Enna: Hiead. He was just… crazy. There are no other words that could describe him! He's a nutcase! A couple of screws were loose in his head! I'm telling you! You people are TOTALLY misinformed about this! He's just not normal.  
  
Then tragedy struck once more on the spacecraft GIS. Rioroute Vilgyna, regretfully, was there once again.  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna: I was there. I was SO fucking there.  
Phil Phleria Deed: (rolls eyes) Did he say that again? He's such an asshole.  
Clay Cliff Fortran: (sipping saltless margarita) Yeah, that was sad. (lifts sunglasses and shouts a waiter) Where the hell is my little pink umbrella? I save fucking all of mankind, and this is the thanks I get? Next time we're under threat of alien invasion I'm telling them to strike this hotel. Don't even get me started on the room service! Five stars my ass…  
Teela Zain Elmes: … it was very sad. (looks away)  
  
Kuro Rivould died at some unknown age and of unknown causes. Although there was a knife in his back with the handle's engraved initials "H.G.", it still baffles the authorities. Prior to his death, the final showdown between Enna and Gner went underway.  
  
Zero Enna: Right, so it was just another practice when all of a sudden Hiead shows up before it's his turn. That guy really pissed me off. I mean, what was his deal anyway? Since fucking day one it's been "I'm going to get you, Zero" or "Eat foot, Enna" or some other stupid shit. You run into a guy once and he acts like you're goddamn Charles Manson or something. (pauses) Though, in his cerebral condition, he must have thought I was the male equivalent to Barbie.  
Ikhny Allecto: (wearing a leather jacket with cut-off sleeves and tattoos covering both arms; speaking with a biker's accent) He was just… insane. There's really no other label for him. But… "Sadistic bastard" is another favorite…  
Kizna Towryk: He never talked to anyone, but it wasn't a thing like Erts had. He just thought he was better than everyone else and no one was worth his time. If you got in his way- prepare for death. If you didn't do his bidding- prepare for eternal darkness. If you did his bidding, but did it wrong or were stupid enough to DO his bidding- prepare for everlasting sleep.  
Ikhny Allecto: (counting on fingers) Frankenstein's latest creation. The next Joseph Stalin…  
Kyoko Farly: (lights incense) Hiead's inner light was practically non-existent. He was beyond repair. If the crowbar that Force threw at my head resulting in my concussion had happened earlier, then I could have helped Brother Gner. There are dark forces at work with him.  
Ikhny Allecto: (all ten fingers counted on and one shoe off) Malevolent beyond all reason. Someone called him the masculine version of Wayne Newton once, but I dunno about that…  
  
After a brutal thirty minutes of all out fighting. Only one emerged victorious. The failed, had to be sent to someplace where they could do no harm to themselves or others, out of spite and malice from losing that epic battle.  
  
Zoo Keeper Sally: We were so thankful at first when GOA donated him to us. (flinches as snarls and growls rage from behind a thick lead door, smiles nervously at the camera) Do you want him? There's no way in hell I'm going in there again.  
Yamagi Kushida: (sniffs and flicks at his nose) Yeah, that was pretty cool. Azuma let us all stand by the window and wave good bye to him when the zoo came to pick Hiead up. (looks off and starts hysterics) I can still see his face…  
Roose Sawamura: (attempting to hide laughs) It was funny. He always thought he was better than us. Zero walloped him good.  
Carres Gouthena: (wearing far too much make-up and too little clothing for her age; has obviously had "work" done) I heard that GOA was going to let him out of that zoo after Zero became a pilot. I also heard that they really sent him off to have weird science experiments done on him. I ALSO heard…  
Force Wartilliam: (rolls eyes) Goddamn, does she EVER shut up!? She's like what? Thirty five or something now? (taps camera) HELLO, CARRES? YES, THIS IS FORCE. ACT YOUR GODDAMN AGE!  
  
Almost immediately after that fight, Kuro Rivould himself went down to GOA to escort Zero Enna to GIS. Rivould died three days later, a happy man. Gareas Elidd was there.  
  
Gareas Elidd: (lights another cigarette) Yeah, Kuro died all bragging about the "Godboy" or some stupid shit like that. Teela retired almost immediately after that. Then they kicked me out and some dumbass purple haired kid replaced me. His partner was FUCKED UP. Azuma was offered a job by that Fortran nerd, so he took that. I was given Azuma's job. Then Yu and Rio retired. Some "shape shifter" took Yu's place and this other guy took Rio's. I forget who, he wasn't important anyway. Pssh. "Godboy."  
  
When we return. Where are the pilots and repairer's now? What thoughts do they wish to share with the universe? And is there a reunion tour in the future? Stay tuned till after the break to find all this out-- AND MORE. On VH1's Behind the Story: The Candidate For Goddess.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hahahaha, the best is yet to come… I promise.  
  
~ Ju 


	3. Back From Break, Two

Yes, that's right -- it's been updated. I don't own anyone or anything below except the bizarre "this is what I'm doing now! (hair flip)" bits. This is funny because if you've read Kay-san's future fic, then you'll find this is damn near the opposite. I think it's funny. THIS ALL IN GOOD HUMOR. If you can't accept that this is in good fun and just for kicks, I pity you. There is a translation for the drunken slur for those inept at translating it. Anyway, I have a notice at the end, so enjoy it! **Massive props to the folks begging for this and my Geology instructor for not making me put this away during his lecture.**  
  
VH1's Behind The Story: The Candidate For Goddess  
(back from commercial break two)  
Edited for ffnet by Munkey Ju  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ultimately for our pilots, Zion was saved and VICTIM was defeated. Without a reason to remain pilots, GIS closed for repairs for three years. When it was re-opened, several new jobs were available for all fifteen former pilots and candidates.  
  
Gareas Elidd: (puts out cigarette) Well, Leena and I took over Azuma and Rill's jobs for a while on GOA. Yeah, we were engaged and everything. Then she went off and dumped me for the decontamination guy. I swear I'll gut him someday. (snarls to himself and starts another cigarette)  
Leena Fujimura: Of course I'm happier! I mean, he's not a jerk like Garu was. He listens to me.  
Gareas Elidd: (waves bitterly at camera) Whatever.  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna and Phil Phleria Deed remained on GIS to assist with the most crucial station on the entire craft.  
  
Rioroute Vilgyna: (looking important) Our job requires extreme concentration and skill. Not just anyone can master our art and perfection! It takes practice!  
Phil Phleria Deed: (rolls eyes) We're the saps that serve the gruel. We make the gruel. All those leftover birds and the cows no one on Zion want? What happens to them? We make the gruel. That's what the gruel's made of. And NO, we are not dating. (blushes)  
  
Yu and Kazuhi Hikura spent the three years of GIS's repair time meditating and continuing the lifestyle they had been practicing since…  
  
Kazuhi Hikura: (nods) That's right. "Forever" is the ending to that statement. We were devoted to one another, but then…  
Gareas Elidd: (slaps knee laughing) Doesn't that just beat all? Yu became a fucking popstar! That's right! He's a disco dancing, two stepping, cheesy lyric singing, bleach blonde hair flipping, giggling over gossip type of popstar!  
Phil Phleria Deed: (unashamed) I have every one of his albums. He's really good. You should listen to him. No one gives him his proper credit! Everyone hates him so much now!  
Rioroute Vilgyna: (rolls eyes) Did she say that? She's such an asshole.  
  
Yu Hikura's tour- "Universal Extravaganza In My Favorite Pink" - sold out in record numbers. His success has yet to be matched.  
  
Yu Hikura: (with triple pierced ears and wearing a tee-shirt saying "brat" while surrounded by his back-up dancers) Some people just couldn't take my vision of a perfect universe.  
Gareas Elidd: (rolls eyes) Ask him what that "perfect universe" consists of!  
Yu Hikura: (smiles and claps hands excitedly) Pink fluffy kitties and baby blue ponies!  
Kazuhi Hikura: (wide eyes) It's been difficult, but I try to show my support. (lifts sign reading "Yu, come back to your senses soon. PLEASE. Love, Kazuhi"; lowers sign)  
  
Tune Youg, the repairer who went through two partners, started her own "Red Dwarf Plot Inconsistency Project", dedicated to uncovering and exploiting the inconsistency of the show Red Dwarf's plot.  
  
Phil Phleria Deed: She's actually one of the most sane of us from the original bunch. Well, we all knew that Erts would do what HE did, but Tune actually never seemed to be outgoing enough to start that group. I'm happy for her. Really!  
Erts Virny Cocteau: (nods) I was proud of her, as a matter of fact. It took a lot of guts to do what she did. Everyone felt it was too early to start any sort of formal investigation, but she went on ahead and did it. I'm really glad for her.  
  
As for the other four senior candidates and repairers that we could contact, they all lead pretty weird lives.  
  
Force Wartilliam: (adjusts collar) Yeah, I've just published my fifth book in the "I Rule, And You Don't- by Force Wartilliam" series. There's supposed to be a movie based on my life coming out next summer.  
Carres Gouthena: Well, I started the "My Favorite Pink: a Yu Hikura Fan Club", which I am the president of, naturally. Our age range in membership is somewhere between twelve and seventeen year old girls, but I don't mind being one of the older fans…  
Aracd Narocke: I started my own candy corporation. Well, I created all the recipes and Yoshino is my accountant. We're one of the most successful corporations in Zion. Yoshi-Aracd Candy Company, that's the name!  
Yoshino Sakaragi: (sighs) We actually went bankrupt seven years ago. (looks up) Oh, but don't worry. The psychiatrist says he'll make at least a thirty five percent recovery from the shock once his denial stage is over.  
Kyoko Farly: (lighting candles) I just found my inner light and brought it out about twelve years ago. I didn't do anything extraordinary to your standards, but this is a phenomenal experience for me. You look like you could use some teaching in my lifestyle.  
  
As for the late 80s, the three sane ones all eventually DID become pilots.  
  
Roose Sawamura: I honestly didn't think I'd make it, but Wrecka believed in me and supported me in everyway she could. (smiles at Wrecka) I'm so happy.  
  
After being promoted to pilot on GIS, the first thing Roose Sawamura and Wrecka Toesing did was tie the knot.  
  
Wrecka Toesing: (pats Roose's leg) I couldn't be happier. We invited Clay, Zero, and the others to the wedding. It was a nice yet horribly short ceremony.  
Roose Toesing: (nods happily) We had the nicest room available for pilots. It was very nicely decorated.  
Yamagi Kushida: (scowls) Yeah, they got married. Pitiful isn't it? I mean, Roose could have hooked up with someone better. Who, me? (blushes) Not with my current lifestyle. I live in the fast lane, baby.  
  
After his EX tragically ran out before his ego did, Yamagi Kushida did the first thing he always wanted to do after attending GOA.  
  
Yamagi Kushida: (wide eyes) Get as far the fuck away from Tukasa as I possibly could. And I did. Sort of. (looks down and starts shaking his head)  
  
Kushida now owns and operates one of the most successful self-defense dojos in the tri county area.  
  
Yamagi Kushida: Our motto is, "When tall purple dancers run after you -- hit them with the Yamaslap."  
Tukasa Kuscha: (leaning against side of nightclub stage) Yeah, the Yamaslap? Well, when I get home tonight and if he hasn't finished cleaning out the fridge, I'm going to Yamaslap him! This time I won't use the pleather whip…  
  
Much to his dismay, Tukasa Kuscha and Yamagi Kushida also were married upon arrival to GIS.  
  
Yamagi Kushida: (sporting black eye) Everybody was doing it, so we did too. I didn't want to, but you get a nifty discount on the GIS insurance plan.  
Tukasa Kushida: (smacking gum) Yeah, I did it for the money. See, he was being a prick all throughout our candidate days. Once we got to the top ranks in GOA I took him aside and basically made him my bitch.  
Yamagi Kushida: (looks at fingers) I get Thursdays and Sundays off.  
Tukasa Kushida: We've got a loving relationship. It's a shame your EX levels are the same as your height. (starts to giggle and gradually collapses in hysterics)  
  
Another happy couple formed from their candidate days and stuck with each other even after they achieved their GIS ranks.  
  
Erts Virny Cocteau: (seated next to Zero) See, he's just like Teela, which means he spent ten years piloting. I was allowed to stay on GIS with him after my EX started to weaken a bit. I was a bit relieved.  
Zero Enna: It was funny because the moment it did run low, he started talking about what he wanted to do outside of fighting VICTIM. Then that got me starting to think about what I wanted to do. I knew I had longer to go before I could stop piloting, so I had a lot of time to think. I also knew that Erts HAD to stay with me. I figured that he could decide for us.  
Erts Virny Cocteau: And I did!  
Zero Enna: And I couldn't be happier!  
  
Zero Enna and Erts Virny Cocteau started a summer camp for troubled teens.  
  
Erts Virny Cocteau: It was emotional for me, because I had been there. There was no place to go either. I was unwanted, unloved, and mistreated.  
Zero Enna: Until I came along, of course.  
Erts Virny Cocteau: Of course!  
  
Zero Enna and Erts Virny Cocteau had their commitment ceremony at their summer camp.  
  
Erts Virny Enna: It was really nice. Kizna and Ikhny were there. We even got Clay to come, which was good. He needed a break after that whole power transfer thing.  
Zero Enna: (chuckles) That was quite a mess.  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran lost billions of dollars during GIS's reconstruction. One of the Ingrids detached itself from GIS's newest temporary bay and crash landed into a nearby colony.  
  
Clay Cliff Fortran: (snorts) "Just happened to detach itself?" Yeah right! It was Saki! Saki had been drinking, gained clearance onto GIS, and somehow managed to cause the Ingrid to crash land into that colony!  
Saki Mimori: (seated on bar stool next to a gruff looking Rome Lotte) BAH! I din't do dat! It was, it was Rome! (jabs finger into Rome's shoulder)  
Rome Lotte: (looks drunkenly at camera) I seen what Erts look lek!  
Saki Mimori: (tosses hair over shoulder) Y'know, e's gay, right? E's bumpin' ugglies wit Zeeroo. Zeeeeroooo! (waves)  
Rome Lotte: (shoves Saki off stool) You lie! Ertss, luvs mee! Roght? (looks around) Saki? Saaakii?  
Saki Mimori: (from floor) Zeeeerooo. (chuckles) God, I love that guy.  
  
When we return -- is there any possibility of a reunion? What thoughts and ideas would they each share with everyone? And what exactly happened to the Zion Global Aquarium and Zoo? All these questions answered and more when VH1's Behind The Story: The Candidate For Goddess returns.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, at last minute and great expense… this script continues. More than likely, by the time you get to see the ending of this -- it will be at Distracted ( http://flash.to/erts/ ) in it's entirety. Meaning it won't be broken up seeing as the original is one big fiesta. If you have any questions about this bulletin e-mail Ju! 


End file.
